hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby (Nose Gem)
Ruby is a Homeworld Gem and an original Gemsona by BlueWhiteLight. As of the 8th of March 2018, she became a Crystal Gem. Apearance TBA Personality Ruby is descirbed as super annoying and cheeky. History Ruby was serving Homeworld and was sent to Earth with 4 other Rubies. She crash-landed on Earth, shattering two rubies and cracking hers and 2 others. She was healed by Turquoise when dropped into Rose's Fountain. She released that she cannot go to Homeworld because of her accident. The remaining 2 rubies forgave her but convinced her not to go back to Homeworld as Yellow Diamond might not be so forgiving. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Ruby can create fire but only for a limited time then she has a cool-down period of 30 minutes. Relationships Nearly All Hidden Crystal Gems She annoys them to a point where they tell her to stop or even threaten her. Turquoise She doesn't annoy her as much as she does to other gems because she once threatened that she would feed her to Corrupted Sphene and would "never regret it". Sphene (Back Gem) Even she was able to annoy her. She annoyed her to a point where she had almost shattered herself. Ever since then, she had been avoiding her. Trivia *Her instrumental theme consists of a synth bass. *All the gems who threatened her wouldn't actually do as what they said to her. **Turquoise was actually going to feed her to Corrupted Sphene purposely. *She was one of Ruby's crew members. *She was created for a Discord Friend called "pyro" or "insanedemonlord" Gemology * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. *Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. **Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. **The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). **Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. **Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand *Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. *The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. *Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. **Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. *Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. *Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. **Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. **The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). **Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. **Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand *Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. *The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. *Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. **Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Gallery Ruby Squad.png Category:Rubies Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Gemsonas